


Every Christmas is last Christmas

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, angst about the aftermath but not in the fic itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: ...I guess what is says on the tin really.Last Christmas the Marauders spend together before everything went to shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos for anyone who spots the Phineas and Ferb reference. And the obvious Doctor Who reference.

An uproar of laughter boomed throughout the tiny cottage in Godric's Hollow. Sirius had pulled off a bad 'a Hippogriff and a Chimaera walk into the Leaky Cauldron' joke. He felt a bit proud of it because when he had tried it on Minerva she hadn't even cracked a smile. Not that Minerva really had a sense of humor.

 

Sirius held little Harry in his arms. His godson was only a few months old, but Harry still continued to amaze Sirius. He hadn't been acquainted with babies since when Regulus was born, and he barely remembered that. His mother and father would not let him _near_ Regulus, Merlin forbid hold him.

 

Course his little brother was dead now. Not that they ever got along. But still. 

 

Sirius was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the tiniest of squeaks. He looked down to see the baby red-faced and bleary-eyed. Sirius turned to James. "What did I do?"

 

James chuckled lightheartedly, "Harry needs a nap, that's all. He should have gone to bed an hour ago."

 

"No wonder he's grumpy," Remus chimed in. "I'd be irritable too if _someone_ kept _me_ up," he said sending a glare to James.

 

"Hey don't blame _me_ for your Outstanding on your Transfiguration N.E.W.T. You could have slept while we had our intimate get-together."

 

"It was a _party_ , not a get-together. You don't invite half of the boys in our class to an intimate get-together."

 

"You could have slept through--"

 

"Are you kidding me?" Remus was flustered.

 

"Hey guys," Sirius butted in. "Still the issue of a tiny human freaking out."

 

Peter stood from the wingback chair he'd occupied. His arms were outstretched as he opened and closed his hands. "Give him to me. I know how to settle him down. My sister has a kid too." Peter wasted no time in sweeping the crying child in his arms. He rocked Harry for a few moments, then like magic, he stopped crying. "See? Nothing to it."

 

James stared with his mouth hanging open. "How the hell did you do that? He never does that for me!"

 

"Told you my sister has a kid of her own. Where's his room again?"

 

"Down the hall, last door on the right!" Lily called from the kitchen.

 

"Ta!" Peter replied as he turned his back to his friends, carrying a cooing Harry in his arms.

 

"He has a way with kids," Remus commented before taking a swig of his Dragon Scale. "I don't think I'll ever have kids. I wouldn't know what to do with them."

 

"Me either," Sirius admitted as he stole Remus' drink and took a rather large gulp. "I don't know how parents do it."

 

James puffed out his chest. "Well it comes natural to someone as awesome as me."

 

On cue, Lily popped her around the corner. Her fiery hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her face had smudges of flour. "Says the man who didn't know where to put a diaper on our son."

 

Remus and Sirius laughed so hard tears sprang from their eyes. All the while James was blushing furiously. 

 

Peter strolled back into the living room, his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers. "Hey, what did I miss?"

 

"Nothing much." Lily smiled wide. "C'mon, dinner is ready." And like that she disappeared back into the kitchen.

 

All of them stood up and shuffled into the dining room. Sirius was beyond happy. This was what Christmas should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
